


Plot what plot 2

by Amyar



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 15:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13573458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amyar/pseuds/Amyar
Summary: 另一辆简简单单的车





	Plot what plot 2

提缪尔在推开门之前没想过他会有访客过来。他刚从靶场回来，下午射击训练时他打破了自己先前的记录，所以提缪尔本打算先回来换掉衣服，再去俱乐部里喝上一杯当作是奖励。结果等他用门卡打开门，提缪尔看到马克西姆正坐在桌边看书。

“训练结束了？”马克西姆没有回头，他抓起放在一边的另一张门卡朝提缪尔示意了一下，“我在我的床底下找到的，你之后最好去注销掉一张。”

“要是再早点找到就好了。”提缪尔在走过去之前关上了门。他从马克西姆手里接过卡片，卡片上的几道刮痕证明了这确实是他上次在马克西姆房间里过夜时弄丢的那张。提缪尔把卡片捏在手里，想了想又把它弯折成两半。马克西姆从视线余光里看着提缪尔销毁旧卡，他发出一声带笑的哼声，把书又往后翻了一页：“这倒省去了你还卡的时间。”

提缪尔暂时没有继续搭腔，他专注于毁掉这张本该早就找不到的门卡，直到几分钟之后，他把作废的残骸丢进垃圾桶里，提缪尔注意到马克西姆已经读完了一整章。

“所以你终于睡醒了？”提缪尔心满意足的走到衣柜旁边准备换衣服。

“差不多。我不大喜欢昨晚的任务。”

“我听说了。”提缪尔把战术背心丢进洗衣袋里。他在靶场上遇到了和马克西姆一起出任务的亚利桑德，听他的说辞昨晚似乎险象环生。马克西姆承担了大部分的攻坚压力。他们直到接近黎明的时候才返回了基地，马克西姆径直回到他的房间，接着一整天都没人看到他的身影。

“你可不是为了把房卡还给我，才专门等在这里的，对吧？”

“那样我就直接去靶场找你了。”

“我想也是。”提缪尔脱掉了裤子。他转过身去的时候看到马克西姆已经站起身，倚靠在墙上盯着他。提缪尔赤脚走了过去，“我本以为这件事已经过去了。”提缪尔指的是在马克西姆被紧急召唤之前，他们两个正打算在床上找的乐子。

“那不是我的风格。”马克西姆率先朝着床的方向走去，“还是说今天的训练累垮了你，小姑娘提缪尔已经体力不支啦。”

“去你的，马克西姆，别挑衅我。”提缪尔在马克西姆的大笑声中跟了过去，他推了马克西姆肩膀一把，后者干脆直接跌在床上。提缪尔跨坐到马克西姆身上，他俯下身，把手肘抵在马克西姆脖颈上，压低嗓音，就像在恐吓一个被他用枪顶着脑袋的恐怖分子一样说道：“把衣服脱掉。”

“别杀我。”马克西姆倒是很配合，他把两手举过头顶，和提缪尔对视。提缪尔最先忍不住笑了出来。他坐直身子好留给马克西姆一些动作的空间，还不忘催促一声他刚刚才擒获的坏家伙：“快点。”

马克西姆解开了皮带，他昨晚出任务时穿得制服还没来得及全都换下来。提缪尔看着他把裤子拉链拉下来之后就没再有其他动作，马克西姆显然并不打算让提缪尔现在就从他身上挪开：“好啦，别催我。”他漫不经心的回了一句，接着又开始摸索外衣的拉链在哪。等到那件茶绿色的衣服敞开怀松松垮垮的滑落到他的身体两侧，马克西姆抓住战术背心的衣摆，把它撩了起来。提缪尔于是看到这个男人饱经战争洗礼过的身体躺在他的身下。马克西姆的腹部随着他的呼吸缓慢起伏着，两道人鱼线沿他的腰胯没入黑色内裤里。没等马克西姆把“来吧”两个字说完，提缪尔就把亲吻落在了他的胸肌上。

提缪尔含住马克西姆一侧的乳头舔吮，舌苔掠过乳尖，绕着那一圈深色的乳晕打转。他的手沿着马克西姆身侧的曲线摸了上来，结在提缪尔指腹上的，粗粝的老茧在马克西姆的身体上留下一串搔痒。那酥麻的踪迹最终停在了没被照顾到的另一边。提缪尔用两指捏住开始变得硬挺的凸起，又把它轻按下去，他听到从头顶传来的一声叹息。马克西姆半搂住他的身体，把提缪尔往下压，他们两个的腰胯现在紧贴在一起，透过布料把热度传递给对方。马克西姆轻晃着腰肢与提缪尔磨蹭，提缪尔感到一向贴身舒适的内裤变紧了几分，他于是最后轻咬了一下那颗小小的乳粒，把亲吻带向马克西姆身体的其他地方。而他的手此刻也舒展开来，掌心贴着马克西姆肌肉轮廓向下描摹，最终跟着那两道人鱼线一起滑进马克西姆最私密的部位。

提缪尔抓握住身下人已经半勃的阴茎，他试了两次才在马克西姆的喘息声中把他的内裤扒下来。前液沾湿了提缪尔的手，他的手指贴着肿胀起来的龟头刮蹭，指腹碾过马眼，更多的前液流了出来，提缪尔就着这些晶亮的体液撸动茎身，指甲划过冠状沟投下的小小阴影，引来马克西姆一阵颤栗。

“啊，操，照顾一下后面。”

“你着急了？”

“我可不是为了自己就能解决的事才来找你的。”

提缪尔探头过去和马克西姆交换了一个吻，他的手指溜到了穴口，模拟性器在马克西姆的身后出入。最开始只有一根，后来就索性直接插进去了三根。

提缪尔很快就找到了他要找的那一点。他感到肠肉包裹了上来，马克西姆闭着眼睛都知道提缪尔手指是怎样在自己体内横行的。提缪尔不时弯曲手指为他的进入拓宽通路，有时又故意等着马克西姆吮上来，才磨蹭着继续在他的体内戳刺搅弄。马克西姆总是只在这种时候才会发觉自己有多恨他年轻的同僚。大艺术家的手指灵活的逗弄着马克西姆，又把他牢牢掌控住。马克西姆在求而不得的欲望中把两腿收到提缪尔的腰间，好让他能更方便的从提缪尔的动作里榨取快感。他的身上冒出了汗水，混着提缪尔先前留在上面的津液，透过从窗户照进来的夕阳，描摹出马克西姆带着模糊光亮的轮廓。

提缪尔终于肯抽出手指，把他自己的那玩意送到马克西姆的身体里了。

现在马克西姆的两条腿被提缪尔挪到了他的肩上。马克西姆的身体折叠起来，一手捞住提缪尔的脖颈。他们与彼此对视，提缪尔从马克西姆的眼里看到他的催促，提缪尔挺动腰胯，操进马克西姆的身体里。破水声和餮足的呻吟声充满了这间屋子，高热始终包裹着提缪尔，在他退出的时候挽留他，在他进入的时候擒住他。提缪尔感受着每次他顶到前列腺上时，马克西姆都会收紧的身体。他腾出一只手握住马克西姆的阴茎，随着自己抽送的频率圈套。

提缪尔是在即将高潮的时候才想起来他忘了带安全套的。他们的性事太过于温暖，也太过于急促，以至于谁都没来得及提起躺在抽屉里的那一片橡胶薄膜。提缪尔犹豫了一下——只是一个眨眼间——他加快速度抽送了几次，从刁钻的角度撑平了褶皱的甬道，每一次都为马克西姆送上几乎让他眩目的快感。马克西姆的精液沾湿了他们两人的下腹，提缪尔抽出阴茎，当着马克西姆的面撸动刚刚操过他的那根阳物。很快一股浊白射了出来，马克西姆下意识的微微侧过头躲闪，却还是被精液弄脏了脸颊。

提缪尔发誓他不是故意的，但就在他的道歉脱口之前，他看着马克西姆面带玩味的盯着他，伸出舌头舔掉了靠近嘴角的那一点。

提缪尔借着最后一点阳光看到马克西姆的喉结滚动了一下。他瞠目结舌，停顿了好一会才开口：“操你的。”

“你刚刚才那么做完。”马克西姆回答道。

“你可真该死。”

“你害羞了？”

“我没有。”

提缪尔把卫生纸丢给马克西姆，他们两个各自清理了一下自己的身体，这之后又一起挤在提缪尔的床上。天完全黑了下来。

黑暗和无所事事让提缪尔慢慢变得昏昏欲睡，他的脑子里模糊的想着是不是该给自己和躺在旁边的大块头盖上被子，但他始终没有动，直到他感到有人在拍打他的脸颊，提缪尔睁开眼睛，他听到马克西姆在低声叫着他的名字。

“怎么了？”

“你不会这就准备睡了吧。”

“你还想继续？”

“干嘛不呢。”

提缪尔现在已经适应了黑暗，他侧过头就能看出马克西姆的身体轮廓，还有他的那一双属于狩猎者的眼睛。马克西姆总是这样：他永远是他们四个人中间最难得到满足的人，总是在索要，试图压榨出更多。马克西姆的饥渴构成了他前进的动力，他的攻击性，他的欲念。提缪尔和马克西姆对视，蛰伏在马克西姆眼睛深处的饕餮朝着他张开了大嘴。

提缪尔眨了下眼睛。

“我们可不能一整晚都做这个。明天还有训练。”

“我当然知道。今晚的最后一次，提缪尔男孩（Тимур Бой）。”

马克西姆只有在试图讨好提缪尔的时候才这么叫他。通常这种时候都意味着提缪尔非要答应不可。提缪尔并不讨厌马克西姆表现出的专制。毕竟他们都知道，尽管如此，主动权仍掌握在提缪尔的手里。如果提缪尔说不，马克西姆还是会乖乖闭嘴。

但提缪尔最终还是决定迁就他：“好吧。不过这次换你在上面。”

“我就是这么打算的。”

马克西姆留了一个吻在提缪尔的脸上，那就像是在奖励他听话的小猎物一样。提缪尔想着。他的阴茎被抓握住，提缪尔感到一阵湿热掠过龟头，这和他原以为的触感相去甚远。提缪尔有些紧张的低头看过去，马克西姆趴扶在他的两腿间，提缪尔刚好看到他把阴茎含进嘴里的一幕。

提缪尔感到身下立刻又硬挺了起来，马克西姆的舌头贴上茎身吸吮，那狭窄的口腔里又湿又热，随着马克西姆不断吞吐，提缪尔有的时候甚至能顶到他的喉咙深处。不，这也太过了。提缪尔喘着粗气想着。马克西姆现在开始用舌尖戳弄马眼，前液混进了唾液里，那灵巧的舌头绕着龟头的弧度逡巡，让提缪尔又涨大了一圈。马克西姆歪过头，牙齿沿着茎身一路向下轻咬。他的舌苔抵着那上面凸起的青筋描摹，一手握住垂在下面的睾丸把玩。

提缪尔现在知道马克西姆那张该死的嘴除了会捉弄人之外，还会做什么了。他没多少被人口交过的经验，马克西姆在他身下的动作几乎要杀了他。尤其当马克西姆把他深深的、深深的吞进嘴里，提缪尔的一整根阴茎都被吸入了极乐之中。他不受控制的伸过去一只手，抓在马克西姆的头顶，想要让这份快感延续得更长，更久。甚至用两腿夹住马克西姆的脑袋磨蹭，被修得短短的发梢压进了提缪尔的大腿内侧，就连那份微小的疼痛感也成了提缪尔索求的一部分。

他在马克西姆的嘴里射了出来，突如其来的释放让马克西姆呛了一下。提缪尔感到他的阴茎又回到了空气中，他还在喘息着，马克西姆的咳嗽声过了一会才停下来。紧接着，提缪尔的身上多了一份重量，马克西姆带着他的吻压了上来。他侵入提缪尔的口腔，纠缠上提缪尔的舌头，与他交换着津液。提缪尔从马克西姆那里尝到了他自己的味道。提缪尔勾住马克西姆的脖颈，一条腿搭在他的身上。马克西姆的手指沿着会阴滑进提缪尔的身体里抽插，等到他们两个都因为接吻而变得气喘吁吁的时候，马克西姆暂时离开了提缪尔，他要提缪尔翻过身去，把屁股翘起来。

提缪尔照做了，他本以为马克西姆会直接进来，却没想到马克西姆抓在他的屁股上向外掰开了些，整个人凑了上去。马克西姆的舌头舔过一圈提缪尔穴口上的软肉，提缪尔差点撑不住身子瘫软在床上。马克西姆腾出一只手及时托住了他，另一只手则在他的屁股上拍了拍。马克西姆继续他的打算，模仿交媾的样子用舌头不断刺激后穴，提缪尔在这近乎折磨的爱弄中发出一阵低喘，他的身体想要得到更多，而不仅仅是现在这样的程度。

“…马克西姆。”提缪尔终于忍不住催促他的同僚。他的声音里带着颤抖，而这正是马克西姆想得到的。马克西姆终于肯停了下来，从床头柜里摸出安全套和润滑液。等他准备好之后，马克西姆握住自己的阴茎抵在穴口，他操进去得又深又狠，就好像之前那个呻吟声不断的是别的什么人一样。提缪尔的整个身子绷紧，在马克西姆不断的动作中挺直腰身。

提缪尔现在终于得到满足了。他后穴的褶皱随着每次马克西姆的动作被推平，挤压。那根灼热的阴茎填满了提缪尔身体里的空缺。马克西姆握住他的腰胯，在几次快速的抽插后，以一个极其缓慢的速度嵌进提缪尔的身体里。那形状推开拥过来的肠肉，要提缪尔把马克西姆一寸一寸的吃进身体里，直到整根没入，马克西姆俯下身，小幅度的律动着，在提缪尔的背上留下了一连串的亲吻。

黑暗让他们失明，却扩大了其他感官的能力，他们的喘息声重叠在一起，嗅进鼻子里的麝香味混上了两个人共有的味道。

马克西姆在几次大力操干后射了出来，提缪尔几乎与他同时释放。提缪尔在马克西姆拔出阴茎后躺倒在床上，下腹部被他自己的精液弄脏。但他现在懒得再去计较什么。马克西姆躺在他旁边，想建议他去洗个澡。但在马克西姆开口前，提缪尔踢了他一脚：“你要是还想说要做什么，就滚回自己的房间里去。”


End file.
